Chapter 7 (A Price for Everything)
Chapter 7 (A Price for Everything) is the final chapter in Dead Rising 3 before Overtime Mode. Missions *Get to Karaoke Bar - After escaping from Marian's clutches, Nick goes in search of his friends. As he attempts to escape the Sunset Hills Station, a group of thugs shut him in. After the door have been unlocked, Nick must fight a group of thugs and wade through the zombie infested streets to find the karaoke bar. *Unlock the Doors - Nick must inspect the control panel in an attempt to open up the metal shutters. *Turn on the Power - After inspecting the control panel, Nick will discover that it needs to be powered up. He can find the generator in the maintenance area. *Find Some Wire - The wire to power the control panel has been cut, so Nick must find some wire. The Spool of Wire can be found inside of Colombian Roastmasters. *Turn on the Power - With the wire obtained, return to the breaker box to reconnect the power. After this, Nick can work on unlocking the doors. *Escape the Metro - With the doors unlocked, Nick must escape. He can use the shutter that he was originally trying to open, located next to Ye Olde Toybox. After this, the objective will change back to getting back to the karaoke bar. *Defeat Gary - an optional mission if the player decides to attack Gary at the Karaoke Bar rather than find Rhonda. *Find Rhonda - Gary will ask that Nick bring Rhonda to him. If he does this favor, Gary will let Nick inside the bar to see Annie. She can be found at her garage in Ingleton. *Find First Aid Kit - Nick must find a First Aid Kit for Rhonda at Roy's Mart. *Stop Rhonda's Bleeding - Once Nick retrieves the first aid kit, he must bring it back to Wrench-O-Rama to stop Rhonda's bleeding. *Find an Acetylene Tank - Find an Acetylene Tank for Rhonda. *Find a Hinge - Find a Hinch for Rhonda. One can be found on the second floor of Wrench-O-Rama. *Find a Soldering Iron - Find a Soldering Iron for Rhonda. One can be found on a workbench near Rhonda. *Return to Rhonda - Talk to Rhonda once you have gathered all three items. *Bring Rhonda to Gary - Bring Rhonda to Gary at the Karaoke Club in Sunset Hills. *Clear Zombies Around Annie - Once inside the club, clear the zombies around Annie. *Help Annie - Untie Annie once the zombies around her have been killed. *Take Annie to the Plane - Nick and Annie must meet the others at the plane. *Destroy the Crane - Shoot the control panels off of the cranes to expose it's weak spot. *Free Annie and Isabela - Once the crane has been defeated, open the storage crate to free Annie and Isabela. *Defeat Red - Red turns on the group and decides he wants the five million dollar reward for Nick. Nick must defeat him to continue. Side Missions *Memory Lane *Love's a Drag *Single White Male Stranded Survivors *Mike *Tanya Category:Dead Rising 3 Chapters